


Time Is a Relative

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Stories that Feature the Pyramid Prank [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Xena: Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: Percy thought nothing would happen after being trapped in a tomb.They were wrong





	Time Is a Relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons hp world is set in the future compared to the other shows

 

Percy was grasping at the closed door in front of them.

They couldnt hear see or sense their younger brothers anymore.

The only sound was their own harsh breathing. Their own heart pounding in what felt like surround sound. 

They could sense magic in the area behind them. But it was icky. Stale. Felt like all the traps that bill had disabled returned once the tomb was closed again.

Fuck.

They were locked in a cursed tomb that had taken bill and his team weeks to open.

Bill. Very smart and rsoursful bill. 

They were so not going to make i.....

...

Theres someone behind them. Heavy magic. Brutal. Gearing for a fight.

What the fuck?

With a flick of the wrist they zapped a light spell back and hoped the side hallway they had seen before the door was closed wasnt instent death and got out of they way as nasty axe flew past them and imbedded in the door.

(Okay. No time for worry about using magic outside of school before your 17 percy.)

They thought as they fired a sheilding spell over the archway. Taking a quick stock of the hallway revealed several side rooms. And traps. 

They weighed the options and attacked the creature.

What appeared as a reject of those silent hill or resident evil moves that oliver insisted they watch was offering a very quick death and very few options on good counter spells.

Great. Maybe they can use the traps to thier advantage.

A spell here and there and boom. Big bada boom. 

Creature sure felt dead.

Okay.

Now to leav...nononononoFUCK

They scrambled to find leverage point to stop the fall.

Stupid unsensable trap doors. 

With a thud and a crack they landed in a room.

Empty. Except for the bones. 

Humanoid. Teeth marks.

Fantastic.

They cast a healing spell. Grateful their wand hadnt broken.

They meditated for a few minutes to see if their was a way back. But something was blocking the outside. 

It was lije a bubhle was enclosed around the tomb...

They spun around and cast a shield just as a person commented

"So your the newst prisonar uh? So...what year is it out there? Hows the westher? Helloooo?"

A heavly armed Lady sttod by an archway. They werent outwordly threatenig them but beter safe then dead.

"Yr? 2095. Sunny. Prison? This is a cursed..." they were interupted by a hearty laugh

"Cursed...yeah its cursed all right. Prison as in prison. So...." with barly a tell she had a sword drawn and chucking a vace at my head while charging.

Shit...

 

It had been a several hours and Percy was tired.

9000 points from griffindore for those....those so called brothers...fuck they were tired.

And in pain.

The whole tomb was like another world trpped inside. One with beings that fought to stay alive. Which is what they had been doing.

Fight  
run  
fight  
run  
check for an exeit  
fight run  
Fightfightrunfight

They had lost their wand a while ago. Sneaky creature that was not adorable and very stab happy.

Their magic sense was shot to hell after a hit to head..well...several hitsf

Their glasses gone. Eaten by a shadow. 

The current place of rest had a river running through it. They were so thirsty

But they heard tales about eating in strange places of magic. It was treated as a contract and one could never leave.

They couldnt think of that.

....

Especially right now. (Seriously? Is that fiendfyre? Fuck)

They dove into the water. 

Survival instict ocerriding knowledge that not much could block that magic fire.

But it did. (Is...is that sunljght?) 

They causiously rose up and found themselves outside on a sunny day. 

"Oi. You okay.? Honey? Yoohoo. Hi there darling. Your safe now. You can swin or walk to shore." A boisterous american sounding woman yelled from a bridge close by. 

What in the name of merlins bea

 

Percy woke up feeling very confussed.

They werent dead. They hurt. And their senses were going haywire.

Ugh

 

Voices were filtering through the haze and they didnt understand anything.

Whst washappeendincgmm

 

Two days 5 hours 

Two days of waking up sick and tired and confussed.

5 hours of having the Lady babette from earlier explain that they were currently in the past. 

2002 augest

92 yrs backwords

Those broters of theirs were really going to get it when they got back.

If...

(No dont cry...crying has never helped when those...brothers yours hurt you...why...why did they)

They were interupted by Babette bringing in papers for a new id. Helpful resarsch material to both find a way home and have a healty stay here.

She said she was used to this with being a vampire and all.  
Said to keep the truth simple and the lies truthful.  
Estranged from family. Visiting godmother babette 

She said having a name close to my own would help remember it. And also keep future safe.  
Their second middle name would work. Or apart of that name. They never approved of it. Ugh. Such a silly girly name. Serently not one people would remember for anything else but teasing and bullying. They were tired of being hurt. 

They settled in for a rest. Hopeful that this would all go away. But resigned that not many would care if it never resolved itself.

 

Jess was trying to avoid Lukes staring as they stormed out of the dinner and backtraked right back in after seeing that assholedouchbag.

So what if they were acting idiotic. 

They were heartbroken. The girl they liked had played them.

Nope.nopenonon.

"Its clear. Get out of here. Get some sun."Lukes gruff order was heard over kirks complaints of whatever was on his plate.

They had half a mind to avoid the sun on principal at the tone of his voice.

But...well...it was fucking boring here. 

It was 3 hours of nonstop reading at the store when a shadow covered the light of their alcove.  
Annoyed. They were about to rain holy hell on the interloper but were struck quiet as the guy droped an armful of books at their feet and with a huff continued to browse the shelves.

(Nice selection. Japanese for beginners...LOTR...mathmatics...star wars...hmm...sweet...nope...no...dont fall for another cute person with a nice reading list. Dont do it. Nope.)

With that intent to ignore firmly in place they returned to their own reading. 

"May i sit here please." (Shit..they have an accent...no heart...dont fall for it...)

"Sure". (See Luke? I got this whole social interaction stuff)

"Thank you"

"Hmm "

2 hours went by bevore Jess heard Frank closing and groaned as they tried to stand. One leg had falken alseep on them. Seemed like their reading commpanion was in the same boat.

"Im Jess." (Calm. Friendly. Yep. Friends)

"...Ze..".(suspious. Hmm go with suspition)

"Sound a bit unsur of that. "(Noooo that was flirty. How the fuck did i make thst flirty??)

"...i...get emarressed by my first name alot. Plus theres the social awkwardness of introductions. "(Ah...damn bullys. Ruining people because of names. Especially "non gender neuteal" names ugh fucking bs)

"Same "(alright. Back to calm and not flirty. Dont need a boyfriend. Dont need anyone...sigh)

" See you around Jess." (Shit...hes getting all those? No. Dont fall for him. No.)

"See ya" (Hmm sun and social interaction in one day. Luke will be so proud.)

 

Percy was excited. For the 3rd time sense they got here they were excited about being here.  
An authur that they had read countless of times when wver they snuck into muggle London was visiting the town. 

They could hardly keep from fidgity as they waiting their turn with their new boyfriend Jess.

Yeah. Boyfriend. Someone actually had positive feelings towrds them. (Take that you missiberle annoying siblings of mine.) They thought sadly.

Babette had set them up with a muggle education that was facinating. They had chosen Ze has their name. Not the full version of their name but close enough. They chose to worry more on classes then their name ight now.

For all their visits to muggle London they had mostly stuck to reading. Afraid to go much farhter. They werent like their siblings (thats the problem isnt? Harrys more a weasly then you are) ignoring that train they continued to ponder the seperation of muggle and magic. 

The space program was gaining speed in their time. Tech was acting almost like magic. Cars ran on the suns power. they did have pretty advanced transportation. Trains that went faster then a snitch. Communication with peeople on the other side of the planet.

But being here made it real and awesome. Why wasnt this ever taught in muggle studies. 92 yrs pre their time and they have tech that has instent communication. 

Then Jess asked them out. (Yeeep) fuck that was an imbaressing sound. But really. They werent expecting it. One second talking about the fasinating mythology of muggles knowledge of magic with someone that was activally paying attention and the next they got a date.

Their birthday was in a week and class would start right after. They were private home classes given the blanks in muggle education. Babette husband would teach muggle classes while Lulu would teach magic. 

They hoped evrrything went well.

 

Lorelai was driving her daughter home after the summer trip and trying to gage how she would react to a certain someones boyfriend. She wasnt concered about the boyfriend part but more about the fact that Jess acyually had someone. 

They had passed by Lukes and saw Jess and Ze making out in the park. 

Rory was still silent. 

Oi vey

 

Lane was pissed

Her bff. Her best friend. Her awesomesause friend. Had cheated on her boyfriend with their friend.

Her and Jess are friends. Best friends. They get each other in a way that rory never did.  
(Not that i would wish parent troubles on her anymore then she had already.)

Her anger at rory had mounted all week after finally finding out what the issue was. 

Missing the wedding of a dear family friend to spend 3 hours on a date with nonboyfriend Jess. Hmph

According to Jess stilted recap and rorys 4 page report of the events they had met up after he got back a 3 hours before the wedding. They had planed on being back in time but a movie in hartfeld with a makeout session and a missed the bus resulted in a worrued mom and uncle.

Not to mention the weird silence from Jess followeing that day.

Hindsight. Damned thing. He was heartbroken as rory ran away and still had a bf.

The worst part though was his surprise that someone was on his side.  
(My heart aches for this social awkward nerd) 

Rory was going to have to work to gain their trust back. 

 

Ze was crying. Shit. They made their partner cry.

"Umm. There there. Its oka"

"I have magic aswell. Wizarding magic. Its not the same as wicca but yeah. Magic. Its real and i wanted so bad to tell you but im scared and i cant loose you. I dont have anyone else."

"Come here. Your not going to. "

Lane handed them both some tissues. What way to start the day. It was new years and Here they were coming out of the magic and non magic closet and now so their boyfirnd.

Rory was awkwardly shuffling around. Trying to help but not knowing how.  
(Seems to be her basic state as of recent months)

They all listened as Ze poured out thier feelings and history after they calmed.

Holy Time traveling wizards batman

"So your going back at somepoint?" (is this a breakup?)

"...."

"Ze? ...Percy?"

"I prefer Ze with you all. Um ive never belonged there. They. I wouldnt be surprise if i wasnt a biological weasley. Between the work ethic and the physical aperences and humor....they will ve fine without me..."

"Will you though?"

 

Lane was reading over rorys recap of the past 4 months. She said it helped clear her thoughts

With everything they had learned yesterday she hoped it would help her. She also wrote notes in the margins. Hoping to help rory catch up on their side of things. Plus feel a little more connected to before the estrangment

Sept  
Almost bf has bf...hes nice. Smart  
((Very talkative. Great conversationalist.))  
Bff is pissed ((yep. Classes were boring. ))  
Estrangment ((Jess me and Ze started this warrior class trainging. Babette sais it would help))  
Antagnistic attiitude towrd everyone ((date with dave. So awkward))

Oct  
Grounded for bullying and nearly outing Jess over their bra ((i bought them that bra. We went in together. Everyone was sweet))  
Bff extremly pissed ((traingings going well. The teachers awesome. And hot. Built like a greek god))

Nov  
Still grounded broke up w bf ((mom kicked me out after finding rock and roll stuff. Been staying with Jess and Luke))  
24 hour dance didnt win ((nobody won after kirk forgot to seal off the zoo gates and a rampage of flying squrials overran the dance))  
Thanksgibing is quiet. ((Same))

Snow  
Ssssnnnnooooowwwww((snow))  
Grandma interfered with my relationship status and set up a party with the classmates. Never beenn so embaressed ((hugs))  
Talking with friends. ((Talking with friends for the win))

Lane finished with a few more scribbles. There was of course so much more then what was written. But that was for talking. Not a random note. Plus it was Ze persinal family ussues  
They may not want rory knowing.

 

Percy was channeling their emotional pain into training.

Aric was an intense teacher and with the epic schedule the class was making vast improvements. They were moving to weapons. Each get to study two weapons first.

Hmmm. Percy had wighted the vsrsbles of each weapon and choose the sword and the chakrum. (Charle would be so jealous....wonder if they miss me...you already know the answer to that)

Their magic training was going great. They had a certain affininty for some wandless magic. 

Aric helped thm fombine fighting with magic to create a unique form that suited them and kept everyone on their toes.

(Now im just as capable as the others. Theyll like me better thst way right?)

With those heavy painful emotions they continued to train.

 

Prom was tonight.

Jess couldnt go. They had overworked themselves trying to save money and missed classes.

Thankfully with Zes help they and Luke were able to get a pass. Apparently the pricipal was an evil underling of some great being and was trying to create chaos. Ze had seen the error of him not contavting Luke about their missing class and when confronted Lane had a vision of the prinicpal trying to eat the town. 

Yeah. 

So...prom...they couldnt go.

Lukily Luke was feeling great snd paternal after near death that he created a prom for them and Ze. Well. Sorta. Still grounded for skipling class and lying about college applications but an hour to dance and talk after being under grounding rules was nice.

 

Lane had a vision. So fucking awesome

Babette said that some wiccans had active powers such as hers. And that if trained with care could evolve. 

Shame it couldnt save her relationship with her bf. He had gone to california. The band was out a main singer and guitar. Fucking sucks.

But it wasnt so bad. Her and rory went to prom together at both chilton and stars hollow. they both agreed that chilton needed a chill pill. 

 

It was one year of being here that sonething felt wrong. They kept sleep walking. Waking up near the river. They had a feeling it was time to go back.

Jess refused to acceot a break up. So they gave the option for a open ship. 

Thankfully they seemed okay with that. Not sure how this would work emotionaly.

They rather not think of the goodbyes.

They had to stay focuced.

They would return to the spot they left. Aric assured them that they could fight theur way thur.  
Hmmm. He once again seems awfully sure about what happens....

With a breathe they started swiming under the water. Before much time had passed they couodnt see the daylight. 

No fire either. They carefully sensed around them and got to work.

One epic fight scene later that would make charlie and bill proud they jade it to the original spot. They sent out a signal. Hopefully it got passed the bubble. Now to wait. 

Returning wasnt what they expected. 

They had only been gone eightteen hours.

Fred and George were grounded for the rest of the trip. Not that they cared.

Ron and ginny seemed annoyed that it wasnt more time away.

They kept it a secret. Why bother when no one seemed to care.

 

So mabe they cared. Who would have thought.

It had been a year and a half sense their return. Except they once again found thenselves time traveling.

Or reality traveling.

They and george found themselves 4 years in the future.

What a fucked up mess.

He who must not be named had returned. Plauged the world again. Fought at hogwarts.  
Killed...fr...fred....

The post war wasnt any better. Just because he was gone ment nothing about his follers.

The percy and george of here and now had...died...after deatheaters had interupted some ritual. 

Harry and hermione and Luna had found them an hour ago. They had called bill to help with..the..bodies.

Thankfully Luna seemed to be able to verifiy their identiy and they werent in trouble. 

Still. Bill was clinging to them and crying and leaving tears and snot trails all over their suit.

Well. Turn about is fair play. Might as well give back. Because fuck this reality. It fucking sucked. And they had emotinons. They just felt weird showing them. But their family was broken. They clung back and was crying all over him. Hoping to convey how sorry they were without words. 

"They were trying to go back. Change the past. The interyption must have altered the spell enough." Lunas soft voice broght them and bill out of their crying fit.

"Can they still return? Maybe we can finish it." Harry sounded so hopeful that they felt heartache at the pain he must have seen. 

"Oh they can go back alright. But it wont be easy. Or painless." The unfaniliar voice had everyone but them and george with wand out and feirce air about them

Fuck this world. 

"Aric? What are you..."

"Thats a story for anothet time. Or reality. Either way. Youll find out. Now. Got to get you all back otherwise the worlds going to emplode and really ruin my day." 

Luna was the first respond in favor of this and with their reasurence they set about going home.

Before they could say bye aric made a geasture and they found themselves back at hogwarts in the era the were from.

Surround by future harry hermione Luna and bill.

Oh shit.

 

Bill could not believe what just happened. 

Harry and hermione are the first to meet themselves. Thanks to the map. And the bravery to investigate random shit. 

The moment the future versions met the past version the past onces seemed to shimmer and fuse with future version. So thats what he ment by painful. It was againxt time turner regilation to fuse with past self. If found out exile would be the future they face.

They needed a cover quickly. Luckly charlie was great of crafty stories that seemed to work.  
And he was here for the first tasks. 

"...." (its charlie...hes smiling.)

"No. Just...not after what theyve seen charlie. Please. This is not a joking matter" (no percy. Let him smile. He hasnt sense you left.)

"Percy. Perce. Xe. Princess. You asking me to break rules. Im honered. Okay. Simple enough." (I never knew how much i missed hearing those nicknames.)

" Bill. You arrived after percy contacted you in a right state about mateing with one of the dragons. " (ha. Oh charlie.)

A chours of confusion from most of the people interupt him. (Wait. Sersiously?)

"Of course he can. Who teaches magical creatures here? 2 of them have human forms. Anyway. Percys in a state after fearing their preggers. " 

More confussion. (Okay. This is just...not right. They should know these stuff)

"Are ya for real? Has education really changed that ya completly knowledgless of shit? Moving on. George is with harry and hermione helping get ready for the tasks. Their carrying magic stuff and pranks."

Harry groans at the mention of tasks.

"When Peeves sweeps by with some prank setting a chain raction by interacting with the varius magics in the area. Lunas, who was near by, notices the wrackspurts try to intervine and protect themselves but further cause a mess." (Wrackspruts?)

"Bill being the protective old foggy that he is. Galently sends percy and george to safty by sacrificing himself for his family." (Of course. If only i could have been there for them before)

"Resulting in a bit of time travel back 4 years. They spent that time in hiding. Perseveing the timeline. George and percy are abandoned in an empty hall for enough time to cause emtional chasos and commotion to get peoples attention away from the fact that bill is still in egypt."

Him and the rest continue with a brief idea of how to start the plan. 

George and percy go to start there side while the rest go to a hidden spot in romania. Thanfully charlie still has portkeys. 

They meet present day bill once there and start fabricating a cover for the 4 years in the past.

 

George is astonished at percys acting. He had no idea they were this well suited to acting.

"Thats because you never bothered to speak to me with anything other the mean words. Why would i share sonething with you when you onky turn it around and use it to hurt me.

What? No. Nonono. He...

"Percy...i...theres no hate. We only wanted you to laugh."

"My humor isnt the same. Being the center of sttention. Hurt. Emvaressed. Insulted. Thats not funny to me. "

"Im sorry. " 

"I want to belive you. Really..."

He watches as his big brother complerly breaks apart in front of him. They had never seen him cry. What had they caused?

They try to hug him but he flinches and crys more. Great now hes crying. 

 

Fred or Lydia as she was calling herself now had just heard the most amazign news ever. Percy was preggers with a dragonling. Ha. The upstandaing favorite of hte family was about to thouragly get a shame on you talk from their parents. This she had to see.

When she walked into the med wing she found georgie and percy crying up a storm.

Okay...maybe this isnt funny. 

"Whats going on? "

After a few minutes of georgie using their secret communication skills she had to excuse herself before she threwup all over area. 

This was not funny. The future shit they had no control over yrt. But percys feelins were another. How could they have missed this? 

 

Percy was waiting for the med wing to release their family and the others. It was 6 hour past the reveal. So far everything was working. Notices had been sent to familys and the rest of hogwarts. And they only had to wait for the officals to give the okay.

If only that were easy as they needed it to be. There was so much more to happen. They had 7 months before voldy makes his return. 7 months to figure out how to end it before it started.


End file.
